1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to human body seating and reclining structures and more particularly to a support structure that is to be included within such a seating and reclining device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human seating and reclining structures have long been known. Commonly, chairs, sofas and recliners have a flat surface with a cushion that may be placed on the flat surface. It has also been known to construct surfaces out of web strips which are crossed with these web strips being supported by a rigid frame. On the web strips, there will generally be located a cushion.
A common disadvantage of any chair or recliner that has a solid surface is that it lacks air circulation. In hot and humid environments or on any day in which the temperature is elevated, the chair or recliner will cause the user to sweat because there is no air circulation. Also, a solid surface chair or recliner does not follow the contour of the body rather the contour of the human body must conform to the configuration of the chair or recliner. Inherently, this is uncomfortable. It would be far more comfortable if the chair, sofa or recliner deflected to conform to the shape of the body.
The primary objective of the present invention is to construct a human body support structure that is to be used as a conventional chair, sofa or recliner. The human body support structure of the present invention provides for air circulation and also provides to comfortably support the body of the human by deflecting so the supporting surface conforms to the body of the human. Also, another feature of the present invention is that the human body support structure applies accupressure to the body of the human while the human is sitting or reclining within the chair, sofa or recliner.
A first main embodiment of the present invention utilizes a rigid frame that defines an enclosed space. A plurality of first cords is attached to the frame in a taut manner with these cords extending across the enclosed space. The first cords are located substantially parallel to each other. A plurality of pins are mounted on each first cord with each of the pins being elongated and having a longitudinal center axis. Each first cord passes transversely to its respective pin with the pins being oriented in a spaced-apart arrangement on each of the cords. A plurality of second cords is attached to the frame again in a taut manner. These second cords are also conducted through the pins with the second cords also being parallel to each other. The second cords are oriented substantially perpendicular to the first cords. A plurality of spacers are mounted on both the first cords and the second cords with each spacer being located on only a first cord or a second cord. Each spacer is located between a directly adjacent pair of pins with the spacers functioning to keep the spaced distance between the pins substantially constant. The human body is to be positioned against and supported by the pins with the pins deflecting from their originally established position due to the weight of the human body with the cords permitting this deflection. The longitudinal center axis of each of the pins is located substantially perpendicular to the human body.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first main embodiment is modified by the cords being stretchable.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first main embodiment is modified by the spacers being defined as being sleeves with either a first cord or a second cord passing through each of the sleeves.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first main embodiment is modified by the upper surface of each of the pins being rounded.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first main embodiment is modified by there being included a third set of cords which are located parallel to but spaced from the first cords.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first main embodiment is modified by there being a series of fourth cords which are also mounted on the pins with the fourth cords being located parallel to the second cords but spaced therefrom.
A second main embodiment of the present invention defines a human body support structure which comprises a rigid frame which defines an enclosed space. Mounted within the enclosed space and mounted on the frame is a crossed series of cords having thereon mounted a plurality of pins which are oriented in a parallel relationship. The upper surface of the pins provides a supporting surface for the body of the human.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second main embodiment is modified by the cords being stretchable.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second main embodiment is modified by there being spacers mounted on each cord with there being a separate spacer located between each directly adjacent pair of pins.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second main embodiment is modified by the upper end of the pins being rounded which is the surface of the pins that comes in direct contact with the body of the human user.